CHANGE THE WORLD
by eternaldaisuke
Summary: Bukankah memiliki orang tua pahlawan adalah keinginan semua orang...? Akan dibesarkan namanya, dibanggakan, dan akan di sebut-sebut namanya sabagai seorang anak dari pahlawan konoha. ya, itulah yang diinginkan semua anak anak di konoha. Tapi, tidak dengan Uzumaki Naruto. ia dibenci oleh seluruh warga desa konoha. Tapi, pertemuannya dengan seseorang akan merubah segalanya.


saya adalah pendatang baru. Ini adalah fict pertama saya jadi, mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan dalam fict ini. Selamat membaca...

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Author : Daisuke Uchiha

Genre : Action, adventure, romance

Rate : T

Pairing : Naruto X ...?

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Bikin sakit mata, TYPO, ide pasaran, dll.

Summary : Bukankah memiliki orang tua pahalawan adalah keinginan semua orang...? Akan dibesarkan namanya , dibanggakan dan akan disebut sebut namanya sebagai SEORANG ANAK DARI PAHLAWAN KONOHA. Ya, itulah yang diinginkan semua anak anak di konoha. Tapi, tidak dengan uzumaki naruto. Ia dibenci oleh seluruh warga desa konoha. Bahkan, keluarganyapun melupakannya. Tapi, pertemuannya dengan seseorang akan merubah segalanya.

CHANGE THE WORLD

CHAPTER 1 : PERTEMUAN

"Hah...hah...hah..." Terdengar suara nafas seseorang dan suara suara hentakkan kaki yang cepat. Itu menandakan bahwa saat ini ada seseorang yang sedang berlari. Seorang bocah bersurai pirang saat ini sedang berlari dan di belakangnya, terdapat kerumunan warga yang sedang mengejarnya dengan membawa segala alat alat dapur yang akan digunakan mereka untuk menghajar bocah tersebut jika sudah tertangkap."HEY! BERHENTI KAU BOCAH KEPARAT!" teriak salah seorang warga dari dalam kerumunan warga yang sedang mengejarnya."Memangnya apa salahku sampai kalian ingin membunuhku...?" Tanya bocah tersebut tanpa menghentikan kedua kakinya untuk berlari."APA SALAHMU KATAMU...? KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH KELUARGAKU 5 TAHUN YANG LALU...!" Lanjut warga , malang nasib bocah tersebut karena ia menginjak sebuah batu dan akhirnya jatuh ketanah. Bocah itu pun berusaha berdiri dan saat ia telah berdiri, ia baru sadar kalau didepannya adalah jalan buntuh. "Sialan..." gumam bocah tersebut. "HAHAHA... MAU LARI KEMANA KAU...? INI ADALAH AKHIR BAGI DIRIMU MONSTER...!" "AKU BUKAN MONSTER...! NAMAKU, UZUMAKI NARUTO...!" Teriak bocah tersebut yang diketahui bernama naruto tadi. "MATI KAU DASAR MONSTER SIALAN...!" Teriak salah seorang warga sambil hendak memukul Naruto dengan sebuah menutup kedua matanya, 'Apa mungkin, ini akhir bagi diriku...?' Naruto bertanya tanya dalam hatinya...

 **-CHANGE THE WORLD-**

 **"Naruto...Naruto..."** Panggil seseorang dengan suara yang terdengar serak. Naruto pun perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Pertama kali yang ia lihat hanyalah putih sejauh mata memandang. "Dimana ini...?" Tanya naruto pada dirinya sendiri. **"Kau ada di alam bawah sadarmu, naruto..."** Perhatian narutopun tertuju pada orang yang barusan bicara. Mata naruto sukses membulat seketika saat orang yang ada di hadapannya ini sedang melayang. "si...siapa kau...? apa kau hantu...?" Tanya naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat karena ketakutan sambil menunjuk nunjuk orang di hadapannya ini. Orang tersebutpun hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. **"Namaku adalah Otsosuki Hagoromo..."** ujar orang tersebut dengan suara seraknya. "otsosuki hagoromo...?" Tanya naruto yang semakin bingung. Orang tersebut pun hanya menghela napas berat. **"...Orang orang biasa memanggilku dengan sebutan RIKUDO SENNIN...!"** Sekali lagi mata naruto terbelalak kembali. "Ri...rikudo sennin...?" tanya naruto. **"Ya"** jawabnya singkat. "Hey, kau jangan menipuku...! aku memanglah hanya anak kecil! Tapi, aku tak akan tertipu olehmu...! aku yakin, tempat ini jugalah hanya sebuah genjutsu...!" ujar naruto sambil memukul mukul udara disekitarnya. Tapi, usahanya sia sia saja. **"Kau tak percaya padaku...?"** "ya! Tentu saja! Aku perlu bukti...!" Orang itupun mengangkat tangan kanannya menuju naruto sembari berbisik pelan **"Shinra** **Tensei..."** dan seketika tubuh naruto terhempas kebelakang hingga beberapa meter. BUUUMMM. "Ohok...ohok... he..hebat...apa itu tadi...?" Tanya naruto kagum sambil berusaha berdiri. **"apa sekarang kau percaya...?"** Tanya Rikudo Sennin. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan sembari mengatakan pelan "Y...ya... maafkan aku..." **"Tak apa, naruto..."** "Jadi, kenapa aku bisa berada disini...?" Tanya naruto. **"Aku yang memanggilmu kesini. Sebenarnya... ada hal penting yang ingin kuberitahukan kepadamu"** ujar Rikudo Sennin. "Hal penting...? apa itu?" tanya naruto penasaran. **"Sebenarnya... ini terlalu cepat untuk kuberitahu kepadamu, naruto! Ini tentang kebenaran tentang dirimu!"** "Kebenaran tentang diriku...?" **"ya!"** "lalu, apa itu...? tolong beritahu kepadaku..." Rikudo Sennin langsung memasang wajah serius. **"Sebenarnya..."** Rikudo sennin menggantung kata katanya. **"Sebenarnya kau ini..."** lanjut rikudo namun masih tetap menggantung kata katanya. "Sebenarnya... aku ini..." Naruto semakin penasaran atas apa yang akan dikatakan rikudo sennin. Suasana pun hening sesaat. Hingga Rikudo sennin menghela napas berat. **"Sepertinya, memang ini terlalu cepat untuk memberitahukan kepadamu. Aku tak akan memberitahumu hingga saatnya tiba nanti."** UjarRikudo Sennin. Narutopun sedikit kecewa karena ia tak mendapat penjelasan. **"Naruto, aku ingin membawamu keluar dari desa untuk melakukan pelatihan padamu."** Naruto hanya terdiam. "tapi, kenapa kau mau melakukanyya? Apa alasannya...?" tanya naruto karena menurut dirinya, ia adalah orang yang tak punya bakat apapun. Mana mungkin seorang rikudo sennin memilih murid seperti dirinya. **"Alasannya ada pada dirimu yang sebenarnya...!"** ujar rikudo sennin. **"pikirkanlah hal i..."** "Aku ikut!" sebelum Rikudo Sennin menyelesaikan ucapannya, naruto sudah memotongnya duluan. Rikudo Sennin pu tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan naruto barusan sembari mengatakan **"Aku akan menunggumu di atas patung kepala shodaime hokage malam ini!"** "ya! Aku akan kesana malam ini **"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa malam ini, naruto..."** Dengan begitu, Rikudo sennin pun menghilang menjadi partikel partikel kecil dan tiba tiba saja, pandangan naruto mengabur dan matanya tertutup sendiri.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. Yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah rumah yang ia tempati selama ini. Entah kenapa tiba tiba ia sudah ada disana ia tak terlalu memikirkannya. Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya satu per satu menuju pintu rumah. Naruto membuka pintu rumah tersebut sembari berkata "Tadaima..." tetapi tak ada jawaban. Itu sudah biasa bagi naruto. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya dan saat tiba di ruang makan, ia sudah diperlihatkan dengan pemandangan yang membuat hatinya skit. Yaitu saat minato yang sedang bercanda dengan menma, adik kembar naruto, serta kushina yang sedang menyuapi naruko, adik bayi naruto. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga yang genap. Hatinya sakit, hatinya perih. Bahkan, di dalam keluarganya sendiri ia dianggap tidak pernah ada. Bahkan, mereka tidak pernah memasuki kamar yang naruto tempati selama segera berlari menuju pintu kamarnya ditutup, lalu dikuncinya pintu tersebut dan iapun menangis di dalam kamarnya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Sepertinya, pilihannya mengikuti Rikudo Sennin keluar desa memanglah tepat

 **-CHANGE THE WORLD-**

11.25 pm

Malam yang sunyi di desa konoha. Naruto sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya untuk meninggalkan juga menulis sepucuk surat untuk keluarganya . Di letakkannya surat tersebut di atas meja makan, lalu ia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah tersebut menuju halaman depan. Narutopun berbalik dan melihat rumah tersebut untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Iapun tersenyum sembari berkata pelan "Terima kasih untuk segalanya..." setelah itu, naruto melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju patung kepala shodaime hokage. Tak berapa lama, naruto akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuannya. Ia melihat Rikudo Sennin tengah menunggunya. "Maaf, aku terlambat, Rikudo-sama" ujar naruto. **"Tak apa naruto... dan, mulai sekarang, panggillah aku dengan sebutan sensei, oke...?"** "B..baik, rikudo sensei" ucap naruto dengan nada semangat. Rikudo senninpun tersenyum mendengar ucapan naruto barusan. **"Apakah kau sudah siap untuk meninggalkan desa ini, Naruto...?"** Tanya Rikudo Snnin memastikan. "Ya! Aku siap, sensei!" Ucap naruto Sennin sekali lagi tersenyum setelah mendengar keyakinan hati naruto **"Kalau begitu, segera tutup matamu, naruto! Aku akan membuat sebuah jutsu agar kita dapat tiba di tempat tujuan dengan cepat!"** ujar rikudo sennin. Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu, menutup kedua matanya membiarkan rikudo membuat jutsunya. Rikudo sennin membuat beberapa segel rumit 'selamat tinggal, tou san,kaasan,menma,naruko... kalian akan aku ingat selamanya! Walaupun, mungkin kalian takkan pernah mengingatku lagi...' Seketika tempat disekitar Naruto dan Rikudo bercahaya. Terlihat setetes air mata keluar dari mata naruto, tempat itu makin bercahaya membuat silau pandangan.

1 DETIK...

2 DETIK...

3 DETIK...

Cahaya di tempat itu mulai meredup. Tetapi, tak ada siapa siapa disana. Jutsu Rikudo Sennin sukses, Naruto dan Rikudo sennin menghilang dari tempat itu seketika. Kemana perginya Naruto dan Rikudo sennin...?

TO BE CONTINUED...

Yah... itulah chapter awal dari fict ini. Bagaimana...? Saya yakin, masih banyak kesalahan dalam fict ini. Maklumlah... saya juga masih AUTOR AMATIRAN. Oleh karena itu, saya sangat butuh saran dari para readers sekalian. Jadi, mohon REVIEW fict gaje ya, saya juga membuat poling untuk pairing naruto, antara lain:

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan HAPPY NEW YEAR...! semoga kita semua bisa menjadi lebih baik di tahun 2016! sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...(^_^)

Previews next chapter:

Apa yang telah terjadi disini, kushina-chan?/NAAARRRUUUTTTOOOO!/Apa yang telah merasukimu, minato? Dia itu anak kita!/T...tou-san.../Danzo mengadakan rapat konoha untuk menentukan posisi Uzumaki Naruto sekarang!/Kenapa kau hanya diam saja dari tadi, Minato?/Aku tahu perasaanmu! Tapi, ini untuk konoha!/Maafkan tou-san, Naruto...

Selanjutnya di CHANGE THE WORLD : Konoha c rank missing-nin

Kuputuskan sebagai MISSING-NI KELAS C DARI KONOHAGAKURE!


End file.
